La vida siempre continua
by Sayuriotonashi
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, pero ese no es el final, para aquellos que han sobrevivido es el principio de una nueva etapa. Hay que llorar a los caídos, pero a pesar de todo hay que salir para adelante, pues el futuro está lleno de nuevas experiencias que desean ser vividas.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo

Harry nunca se había sentido más descansado que aquel día. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era o de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Fue un sueño reparador y muy necesario. El último año había sido el peor de toda su vida. La guerra se llevó a muchos buenos amigos y todos habían perdido a alguien, incluso él. Lo que casi nadie sabía era que él mismo había tenido que morir para que todo acabase. Y no era una forma de hablar. Aún seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que estuviese vivo.

Antes de abrir las cortinas de su cama y de enfrentarse a la realidad, se dejó envolver por la calma del ambiente. Le gustaba estar allí, en aquella habitación que había sido su refugio en los últimos años.

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, abrió las cortinas con desgana y el familiar olor de una habitación de chicos adolescentes le hizo arrugar la nariz, aquello era algo que nunca echaría de menos.

Se puso las gafas, y cuando su alrededor tomó unas formas nítidas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Al lado de la cama de Ron había dos pares de zapatillas: las de su amigo y estaba seguro de que las otras eran de Hermione. Se alegró mucho por ellos, se merecían ser felices.

Al otro lado de la habitación la cama de Dean estaba vacía, pero su camiseta sobresalía por las cortinas echadas de la de Seamus. Aquello le sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, pero, de nuevo, se alegró por ellos.

La habitación estaba en silencio, pero teniendo en cuenta que hacía ya muchos años que todos ellos eran expertos en realizar el hechizo silenciador, no le pareció extraño. Qué gran palabra aquella, "muffliato".

Se quitó el pijama y se vistió con el uniforme del colegio. La ropa muggle que había llevado durante la última batalla estaba tan rota y ensangrentada que, cuando la profesora McGonagall le ofreció cambiársela, no se lo pensó ni un segundo. Además, le gustaba aquel uniforme, le hacía sentirse seguro, en casa.

Sin hacer ruido bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba llena de estudiantes y todos se callaron en cuanto lo vieron llegar. Harry aceleró el paso y salió al exterior sin pararse y sin hablar con nadie. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención y, en aquel momento, tampoco quería escuchar los cuchicheos.

Al salir al pasillo la Señora Gorda le felicitó con efusividad, pero él tan solo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y aceleró el paso. Lo único que quería era salir del castillo, el aire allí dentro empezaba a ser asfixiante y que todos los retratos y fantasmas de Hogwarts se hubiesen empeñado en querer agradecerle en persona lo que hizo, no ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja los destrozos del día anterior le hicieron parar su carrera casi en seco. El Gran Comedor y la escalinata principal aún presentaban los restos de lo que allí se había librado, aunque los cuerpos de los caídos ya habían sido retirados.

Pasó por delante de las puertas destruidas con una tremenda congoja anclada en su pecho, y no pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos que los habían dejado: Fred, Tonks, el profesor Lupin, Colin Creevey, Snape, Dobby, Ojoloco, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Siruis… Muchos. Demasiados.

Con paso vacilante esquivó los escombros del suelo hasta llegar al exterior. Respiró el aire frío de aquella tarde de primavera y comenzó a andar sin un rumbo fijo. Pasó por delante de la cabaña de Hagrid, pero su amigo no estaba allí. Así que continuó andando hasta que llegó al borde del lago.

Permaneció allí durante unos largos minutos. El estómago le rugía, pero no tenía fuerza para enfrentarse de nuevo con todos los recuerdos, y tampoco estaba seguro de poder aguantar los murmullos y miradas curiosas que surgían a su alrededor. Después de tantos años ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a ellos, su vida siempre había estado en todos los periódicos y revistas, pues ni "El Profeta", ni "Corazón de Bruja", habían perdido la oportunidad de informar, o inventar, sobre cualquier cosa que pudiese estar mínimamente relacionada con él.

Tenía la esperanza de que una vez que Voldemort se hubiese ido, el mundo mágico le dejaría en paz y podría comenzar a vivir una vida normal, como la de cualquier otro chico de su edad. Pero parecía que aquel deseo no iba a ser posible. Había vuelto a acabar con el señor Oscuro, una vez más. La gente no se iba a olvidar de eso con facilidad, y ya volvía a ser "El niño que vivió".

Lanzó un suspiro y dejó que sus ojos vagasen por los terrenos del colegio, esos terrenos que le habían dado todo aquello que siempre deseó: felicidad, amigos y una familia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo la conocida voz de Ron a su espalda.

Al darse la vuelta lo vio llegar junto con Hermione que llevaba el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó la chica acercándose a él.

Harry asintió, sus amigos se colocaron a su lado y permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Habían pasado por tantas cosas a lo largo de esos años que no era necesario decir nada para entenderse.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato.

—Estaremos a tu lado. —La voz de Ron sonó con tanta seguridad que Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de sus palabras.

—Como siempre —corroboró la chica.

Les sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento, y antes de ponerse en marcha para regresar al castillo vio como muchos de sus amigos salían a su encuentro: Ginny, Hagrid, George y el resto de los Weasleys, Neville, Luna y la profesora McGonagall.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que las palabras de Ron y Hermione significaban. Pasase lo que pasase a continuación no estaría solo, al igual que no lo había estado en los últimos siete años.


	2. Despedidas y reencuentros

¡Hola! Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, me gustaría deciros que en un principio no tenía pensado escribir más sobre esta historia. Pero unos días más tarde me vino una idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar dejarla salir. Y eso es lo que tenéis aquí.

Me gusta la historia que se está formando, así que si a vosotros también os gusta, dejadme un comentario y seguiré subiendo más capítulos.

Las relaciones que hay en la actualidad cambiarán, pues esto es un futuro Harry y Draco, Albus y Scorpius, pero hay que dejarles tiempo para que los sentimientos surjan. Así que no os impacientéis.

Sin más, os dejo con el relato.

* * *

Cuando el hechizo de alarma comenzó a sonar, Draco estaba tumbado bocarriba en la cama con un brazo encima de la frente, completamente despierto. Al escuchar el ruido suspiró con cansancio.

A su lado, su mujer abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—Buenos días —dijo moviéndose hacia él. Se apretó contra su costado y Draco colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros—. Al final no has podido dormir nada, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mueca apenada.

—Astoria —dijo sin poder terminar de hablar.

Aunque no era necesario decir nada más, Astoria entendía su sufrimiento. Se incorporó un poco y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Va a estar bien. Scorpius es un chico fuerte, igual que su padre. Sabrá cómo enfrentarse a las dificultades —le dijo en un susurro.

—Pero y si le hacen la vida imposible. Y si no consigue hacer ningún amigo. Y si… —La voz se le entrecortó y no pudo terminar la frase. Lanzó un largo suspiro al aire y giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposa—. Sabes que a pesar de que ya han pasado diecinueve años, aún hay gente que nos odia. Algunos nunca olvidarán nuestro papel en la última guerra.

Su voz estaba llena de pesar y en sus ojos había un profundo dolor.

—No quiero que mi hijo sufra por mis errores, o por los errores de mis padres. Quiero que sea feliz. Que no tenga que vivir con miedo a que nadie le ataque, ni se tenga que esconder para no ser visto. Quiero que pueda pasear por el Callejón Diagon con la cabeza alta y que su apellido no le cierre ninguna puerta.

Astoria le escuchó en silencio. Aquella no era la primera vez que Draco le contaba sus miedos, pero igual que en las anteriores ocasiones, no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarle con cariño.

—No va a ser fácil y él lo sabe. Pero si realmente crees que Scorpius se va a achantar por lo que digan de él o va a dejar que alguien le pase por encima, es que no conoces nada a tu hijo.

Draco soltó una pequeña risita y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tampoco te preocupes porque no haga amigos. Seguro que eso no ocurre. Es un chico listo y simpático. Encontrará a alguien que aguante sus caprichos —dijo con un deje divertido en la voz.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos más hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

—Papá, mamá, ¿estáis despiertos? —dijo la voz de un niño desde el otro lado.

—Sí, cariño —respondió Astoria—. Ya nos levantamos. Ve desayunando.

—Os espero abajo. —Solo habían sido unas pocas palabras, pero sus padres se dieron cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba.

Draco le dio un beso a su mujer en la frente y se levantó de la cama.

—Estará bien, Draco.

Una hora más tarde los Malfoy cruzaban la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Al llegar recibieron las miradas de desprecio por parte de los padres de algunos niños. Draco suspiró con hastío, había gente que nunca olvidaba y jamás perdonaría. Astoria le dio un apretón en la mano y le obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

El expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba en la estación y el jaleo de los niños, los baúles y las lechuzas era enorme.

Se acercaron a uno de los vagones y Draco ayudó a su hijo a subir sus cosas al tren. Verlo allí dentro, con la mirada llena de ilusión, y cierto temor, le recordaron a sí mismo. A su edad esperaba el inicio del curso escolar con la misma impaciencia que él, pero cuando los años pasaron, regresar a Hogwarts se convirtió en una tortura. No tuvo una adolescencia tranquila, y sus últimos recuerdos del colegio eran una pesadilla. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que con su hijo fuese diferente, al fin y al cabo, ya no había ningún señor tenebroso acechando.

Levantó los ojos y su mirada se encontró con él. El culpable de algunas de aquellas pesadillas, pero también el que los salvó a todos.

Después de que la guerra acabase no había compartido con él más que unas cuantas palabras, ¿para qué? No había nada que los uniese y se tenía muy poco que decir.

Más por educación que por agradecimiento, le saludó con un vago gesto de cabeza. El moreno respondió con otro similar y los dos volvieron a prestarle toda su atención a sus respectivas familias.

—Buen viaje, Scorpius —dijo Astoria. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Scorpius no se quejó, pero cuando le soltó parecía un poco avergonzado. Se volvió hacia su padre y se irguió.

—Padre.

Draco sonrió ante la elegante pose de su hijo y le dio un corto abrazo.

—Haré que estés orgulloso de mí —susurró el niño aún entre sus brazos.

—Ya lo estoy, y siempre lo estaré. —Se agachó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente—. No olvides tus orígenes, pero aprende de los errores que ya se cometieron.

Padre e hijo se miraron por última vez antes de que Scorpius subiese al tren. Les despidió desde dentro con una evidente emoción en el rostro, pero ellos no pudieron evitar devolverle una sonrisa triste y preocupada.

Todos los padres temían por sus hijos, pero solo unos pocos de esos niños llevaban un gran peso a sus espaldas. Solo unos pocos tenían un apellido que los encasillaba, y para algunos, los destinaba, aunque ellos no tuviesen nada que ver con los hechos pasados.

Draco suspiró y agarró la mano de Astoria para darse fuerza. El tren partió y con él una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

El primer año de Hogwarts había comenzado.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te gustó? Esta es la manera en la que me imagino que sería el Draco Malfoy después de la guerra.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
